fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo
Diablo is a Neo Darkus Preyas Diablo owned by GamingFanatic and former king of the planet Neo. His Mechtogan is Destructeon and his Mechtogan Titan is Destructeon Titan. Information Personality Diablo can be easily described as an uncaring, cruel, and selfish king that only thinks about himself and his daughter instead of his entire kingdom. History Birth and Rebirth Diablo was born in Hell, where Bakugan born there seemed to be a mutated type of Bakugan called Neo Bakugan. His parents abandoned him after he was five months old because he was ruthless and cruel towards everyone. At the age of 26, Diablo signed up for the devil's army, and quickly made it up to the rank of Hell's top soldier. He was then granted immortality, and he felt like a reborn being. Rise to Power About 4,000 year later, all living Bakugan were driven out of Hell due to a war. Including Diablo. A group of Bakugan led by Diablo eventually found a vacant planet, which seemed to be safe to inhabit. Once they fully settled, Diablo named the planet Neo, became king, and ruled over the entire group of Bakugan. First Neo War About 1,000 years later, a meteor crashed on the other side of the planet and made a land about one third of the size of the only piece of land on the planet. A Neo Bakugan seemed to have been in that meteor and went crazy after the meteor crashed. It then found the other piece of land and started terrorizing and murdering the people. Diablo didn't feel like getting involved, so he simply sent his army to kill it. After about a year, most of his army had been murdered by the Bakugan, so Diablo decided to drive it off into a cave nearby the castle and sealed the cave up. Diablo then named the piece of land in which he ruled Neograno and the land created by the meteor Tundaro, but decided to leave Tundaro uninhabited. Since then, stories have been told about that Bakugan from space and it later become a Forbidden Bakugan in order to keep others away from the cave it was sealed in. The Cruel and Vicious King Over the next 4,000 years, Diablo became more mad with power than he already was. He started slaughtering innocent people for his own amusement, drove a lot of Bakugan to live on the streets, barely provided any food for his kingdom, and treated almost everyone like peasants. Diablo eventually decided to have a child to succeed him in-case anything ever happened to him. He then captured a woman so he could have a child, but she never had a child. Diablo then murdered her for it and secretly adopted a 2 month-old girl which he named Renock to make the people believe he had a child. Also, between this time, Diablo learned of the existence of other types of Bakugan, and loathed those who were weaker than him and despised those who were stronger than him. Last Years and Faked Death Diablo raised Renock for 14 years, and eventually, Renock hated how Diablo treated the planet and tried to dethrone him. With help from other Bakugan from other planets, Renock overthrew Diablo and then he was killed. After Renock became queen, Diablo suddenly appeared and wished her luck as queen, and then disappeared. It was unknown if that was his spirit or not until he finally appeared again, stating that he's somehow still alive but is in hiding and he also lost his immortality. He will also pop up momentarily once every few months to check on Renock. Family and Relationships Renock Being her father, Diablo really loves Renock and takes care of her as much as he can. She is one of the only two living beings that he treats nicely. The other being Generze. Mosk Even though Mosk is Renock's caretaker, Diablo hates Mosk completely and uses him as an "insult bag". Generze Diablo respects highly of Generze since he is his top soldier, and a close friend. Though unlike himself, Generze is not cruel and selfish and cares about others, yet he still has some of Diablo's wrath. Ability Cards * Dark Drainer: Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Diablo. * Dark Crusher: The opponent(s) cannot summon or use any support pieces. * Dark Strengthener: Diablo gains 500 Gs. * Dark Gainer: Diablo gains 350 G. * Dark Swap: '''Swaps Diablo's Gs with the opponent. * '''Dark Blocker: The opponent cannot destroy or nullify the Gate Card. * Dark Stopper: By sacrificing 200 Gs, the opponent cannot do anything for 3 turns. * Dark Eraser: The opponent loses 500 Gs. * Dark Decreaser: The opponent loses 500 Gs. * Dark Nullifier: Nullifies the Gate Card. * Dark Void: The opponent cannot use an ability of my choosing. * Dark Reflector: Reflects the opponent's last ability used. * Dark Player: Diablo gains 500 G for each ability the opponent has used so far and onward. This ability cannot be countered or stopped no matter what the circumstances. * Mechtogan Self-Destruct: By sacrificing 300 G, Diablo can remove Destructeon and/or Destructeon Titan from the brawl, even if they are being against him. He also gains the amount of Gs Destructeon and/or Destructeon Titan had at that time. This ability cannot be countered or stopped no matter what the circumstances. * Dark Doomer: By sacrificing 150 G, Diablo can stop the opponent from gaining twice his/her base power level. He can also sacrifice an extra 50 G to prevent the the ability from being countered or stopped no matter what the circumstances. * Attribute Swapper: Diablo can change Attributes to any of the other 6 Neo Attributes. He can also change back to Neo Darkus at will. This ability also applies to Destructeon and Destructeon Titan. * Dark Preventer: The opponent cannot decrease Diablo's power level by more than 800 in the same turn. Diablo can sacrifice 200 G to make it 500 G. * Dark Tricker: This ability must be played before you roll Diablo, and he needs to sacrifice 50 G in order to use this ability. If the opponent gains control of Diablo in any way, Diablo's Gs go down to 0 and so does his base G-Power. This ability cannot be countered or stopped no matter what the circumstances. * Dark Doubler: Diablo can have Mosk or Generze brought into the brawl if they are on the same side as him. * Dark Reset 1: Resets Diablo's Gs back to its base power level. * Dark Reset 2: Resets the opponent's Gs back to its base power level. * Dark Reset 3: Resets Diablo's and the opponent's Gs back to their base power level. Gate Cards * Diablo: Diablo, along with Destructeon and Destructeon Titan, have their current power level(s) doubled. If the opponent is not Neo Darkus, then it's doubled a second time. Trivia * Diablo can be said to be one of the cruelest Bakugan. As he does not care for anyone other than himself, slaughters people for his own amusement, and even going to far as to kidnap a woman so he could have a child. Gallery Anime File:Diablo Ball.JPG|Diablo in his Ball Form File:Diablo Bakugan.png|Diablo in his Bakugan Form Category:Bakugan Category:Neo Bakugan Category:Neo Royal Family Category:Psychopaths Category:Nintendocan Category:Neo Category:Male Bakugan